darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sullust Police Department
The Sullust Police Department is the law enforcement agency and army of Sullust and its colonies, Uvena Prime and Kani II. The Sullust Police Department has recently had a financial surge and been growing in the recent attacks upon Sullust's sovereign state by rogue elements of the Corellia. The Sullust Police Department is composed of citizens of Sullust and its colony worlds. The vast majority of the Sullust Police Department was destroyed in the Battle of Sullust and, subsequent, Battle of Idyllast. History The Sullust Police Department is one of the most professional organizations in the galaxy. The Sullustan culture and the quality of the Sullust Police Department keep the crime rate on Sullust, Uvena Prime, and Kani II to galactic lows. The organization is predominately composed of Sullustans, Humans, and Shistavanen, but Ithorian and Twi'lek members are focused around their population centers. While significantly underfunded, historically, the Sullust Police Department has seen significant increases in recruitment and funding with the current turmoil in the galaxy. The Sullust Police Department send trainers to other worlds to help train police forces in bomb detection and disarming, criminal investigations, and technology management. The organization of the Sullust Police Department is under the direct control of the Sullust President and the Sullust Parliament. Battle Stars Battle of Nar Shaddaa: The combined Sullust fleet (SPD Stalwart, SPD Roc Nest, and fighter groups) participated in the combined assault of the remaining Brood of Zergata fleet. A few small army units participated in the landing and assault of the Fortress Zergata. Kuat Independence: The SPD Stalwart and fighter groups participated in the combined assault on the pro-Graf von Mourn Kuat Defense Force. The group destroyed two defense stations. SPD officers lead clone troops that participated in the landing and assault of the Kuat Palace. Massacre of Frashkart: The SPD Stalwart and fighter groups participated in the combined assault on the Gand-controlled defense force. The group played a mostly supportive role and only a SAC Guardian Battleship, the Industrial Accident, fell to the fleet's assault. SPD Command 1 participated in the ground assault with an excellent showing. Battle of Sullust: The SPD Stalwart, SPD Roc Nest and their fighter complements attempted to repel the Black Imperium fleet over the skies of Sullust. The battle was initially engaged with only the SPD Stalwart and its five Talon squadrons engaging an overwhelming force. The SPD Roc Nest, with the TSG Impervious Fleet arrived just as the SPD Stalwart was being boarded by Stormtroopers. The Stalwart's remaining fighter squadrons reformed with the Roc Nest and successfully destroyed the Stalwart after it was taken. Ultimately, the battle was concluded with the destruction of all Sullust-allied forces falling except ten Talon fighters. Battle of Idyllast: The SPD Expeditionary Force and local law enforcement units attempted to repel a well-manned army of clones and stormtroopers in the Great Fountain Chamber of Idyllast. The battle was pitched, but the outnumbered and out-artilleried SPD forces ultimately was forced to retreat into the Hall of Resolutions for a final battle. While able to defeat the Clones, Stormtrooper Command soldiers ultimately wiped out the remaining Sullust defenders. Divisions Police: The investigative and defensive force of the Sullust Police Department. The investigation and planetary home defense forces are under the control of Sullust. Starfighter Corp: The Starfighter presence of Sullust Police Department. Navy: The Naval presence of the Sullust Police Department. Uniforms Police Duty Uniform – Slacks and Shirt (Dark Blue), Boots, Belt and Beret (Black), Badge (Silver) Dress Uniform – Slacks, Boots and Belt (White) and Shirt (Dark Blue) with Badge (Silver) Starfighter Corp Duty Uniform – Flight Suit Dress Uniform – Slacks, Boots and Belt (White) and Shirt (Orange) Navy Duty Uniform - Slacks and Shirt (Grey) and Boots and Belt (Black) Dress Uniform - Slacks, Boots, and Belt (White) and Shirt (Grey) Ranks *Private *Corporal *Sergeant *Warrant Officer *Ensign *Lieutenant *Commander *Captain *Vice Admiral *Admiral Fleets SPD Stalwart Fleet The SPD Stalwart Fleet has the largest record of experience in the SPD having participated in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa, the Kuat Independence, and the Massacre of Frashkart. The fleet performed exceptionally well during battle. It is primarily stationed in the orbit of Sullust when not conducting a campaign. The SPD Stalwart Fleet (unless otherwise indicated) was destroyed during the Battle of Sullust. *SPD Stalwart (Royal Mon Calamari MC90W Battlecruiser) *SPD Grey Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) - SPD Grey II & III survived *SPD Violet Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) *SPD Black Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) *SPD White Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) *SPD Orange Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) - SPD Orange II survived *SPD Expeditionary 011 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 012 (Army) SPD Roc Nest Fleet The SPD Roc Nest Fleet has only participated in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa. The fleet performed well in limited action. It was given home defense duty during the Kuat Independence in case the forces loyal to Graf von Mourn attempted to attack Sullust. It is now stationed over Uvena Prime and did not participate in the Massacre of Frashkart. The SPD Roc Nest Fleet was destroyed (unless otherwise indicated) during the Battle of Idyllast. *SPD Roc Nest (Sacree Avernus Corporation Defender-D2 Mothership) *SPD Blue Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) - SPD Blue and SPD Blue III survived. *SPD Red Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) *SPD Green Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) - SPD Green II survived. *SPD Yellow Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) *SPD Brown Squadron (SoroSuub Talon Type III) - Entire squadron survived. *SPD Expeditionary 013 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 014 (Army) SPD Peacekeeper Fleet The SPD Peacekeeper Fleet has never seen action in space. SPD Command 1 was reported to be apart of the fighting on the ground during the Massacre of Frashkart. It was previous called the SPD Remedy Fleet, but the sale of the CEC C3 Passenger Liner SPD Remedy that acted as the flagship requiered a change of fleet designation. It is stationed with Sullust. During the Battle of Idyllast, all vehicles and armies were destroyed. Sullustan resistance blew up the SPD Peacekeeper to prevent its capture. *SPD Peacekeeper (Corellian Engineering Corporation CR25 Troop Carrier) *SPD Command 1 (Sienar Fleet Systems Iota Speeder Tank) *SPD Expeditionary 001 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 002 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 003 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 004 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 005 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 006 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 007 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 008 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 009 (Army) *SPD Expeditionary 010 (Army) OOC Info The Sullust Police Department is under the control of the leader of Sullust and Uvena Prime. Category:Factions